I'll Win Your Trust
by Sweet n Sour12
Summary: Sequel Is here!Mimi moves to Odaiba after her horrible past. She meets Sora and the others, and they had became good friends. And Matt is tring to get Mimi out on a date. Mimato!
1. 1 I'll Win Your Trust

I'll Win Your Trust  
  
By AznSweetZ!  
  
May.25/03  
  
A/N: Hey this is my first fic so b nice! ;) MIMATO 4EVER! YAY!!! LoL enjoy the story! and tell me what you think of it!  
  
Also in this story Mimi doesnt know the other kidz like sora, tai and those other ppl.   
  
It was a bright sunny day in Odaiba. The sun was burning bright, down at the beautiful soft leaves, on the tall oak tree.  
  
There stood a girl out side of the air port, waiting for a taxi. She was wearing a blue tank top, and a tight jean skirt. She was wearing a pair of black high heel boots, she also had a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of her light brown hair, with blonde streaks.   
  
[Mimi's POV]  
  
"Where the hell is the damn Taxi!" I cried out loud, as I stood there sweating like a pig.  
  
"Ugh the hell with that! I guess i'll just have to walk." I said as I walked away from the air port.  
  
"Sigh, Ever thing look so different since the last time i was here. The Malls have gotten bigger, and there are alot more houses now." I sighed as I keep on walking and tried looking for my apartment.  
  
"Umm where the hell is King street?" I asked myself as I keep on walking.   
  
"excuse me miss! Do you know where 266 King street is?" I asked this tall girl with orange hair. She was wearing a tennis outfit, and holding a gym bag on her shoulders.  
  
"Umm Yah i live there too. I'll show you where it is. I'm going there anyways." said the girl.  
  
"Gee Thanks so much! By the way My name's Mimi. What's yours?" I asked her.  
  
"The Names Sora! It's Nice meeting you Mimi. Are you new here?" Sora asked me.  
  
"Yah, I just came here today from New York." I told her.   
  
"Really! Cool! I've always wanted to get away from here and go to New york! New York just seems soo intresting!"Sora shouted with excitement.  
  
"It's not that great." I muttered.  
  
(FlashBack)  
  
"Micheal! Stop! Let me go!" I cried as Micheal tried kissing me none stop.  
  
He began to take my shirt off, and i slapped him in the face.  
  
"BITCH! Stay still!" Micheal shouted at me in anger and toke out a whip, and began whipping me with it.  
  
"AH! Micheal please stop! it hurts!" I cried.  
  
He Knocked my head on the wall and i fell unconscious while Micheal did what he want with me.  
  
I woke up next morning in my room, i was on my bed and my clothes was all gone. And Micheal was gone too, my head hurted like hell, and i knew what Micheal had did to me.I had scares everywhere from my chest to my stomach. It hurted to walk, but i still did anyways. Went and pack my stuff and went to the airport and brought a ticket back to Japan.  
  
(end Of flashback)  
  
"Mimi? You there? Hello? Come back to earth Mimi!" Sora shouted in my ear.  
  
"Ouch! Sorry i was just thinking of something." I told her.  
  
"Thats ok."Sora said to me.  
  
"So Which school will you be going to?"Sora asked me.  
  
"Umm i think im going to go to Odaiba High." I told her.  
  
"SEREOUSLY!?" Sora asked as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Umm Yah. Why?" I asked.  
  
"Ohh Its just that, thats the school me and my friends goes to." Sora answered  
  
"Ohh Thats Cool." I said.  
  
"Well, here we are! 266 King street." Sora told me as we stood infront of the front door.  
  
"This is where all of my friends lives too. Hey you want to walk to school with us tomorrow?" Sora asked me.   
  
" Umm Sure why not." I told her.  
  
" Great! Which floor do you live on?" Sora asked me  
  
"Umm the 12th floor. 1205." I answered.  
  
"Really? Cool i live on the 11th floor. One of my friend lives on the 12th floor. Hes a major hottie! But i have a boyfriend already."Sora said proudly.   
  
"Hehe Oh. Well you seem pretty proud about it." I told her.  
  
"hehe Yah well hes a Major hottie too,and hes so nice,funny,sensitive,and sweet." She told me.  
  
"Well your lucky to have a guy like that." I told her as my eyes started to tear up as it reminded me of what happend to me and Micheal.  
  
"What happend with you and your last boyfriend?" Sora asked.   
  
"Well i don't really want to talk about it right now." I told her.  
  
"It's Ok. It must be something really bad and sad if you don't want to talk about it, so i won't ask anymore ok." Sora told me with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks Sora, your a real pal!" I exclaimed putting my smile back on again.  
  
"I Know!" Sora said proudly.  
  
I went to get my keys from the manager and went to the 12th floor with Sora. We act like we're bestfriends. I opened my apartment door, and saw all my stuff had came, and all my furnitures were in place.  
  
"You need any help with unpacking? I can help you if you want." Sora offered.  
  
"Umm nah its ok, Im not going to start unpacking today. I'll do that tomorrow. I think im going to take a nice long bath." I told her.  
  
"Alright, Well i better get going, i think i need a shower too.I'll see you later!Bye" and with that she left.  
  
*sigh* "Its so nice to be here. Away from Micheal. But, I still can't get what happend out of my head!" I shouted as i began to cry, it was just too painful to think or even remeber what happend.  
  
"When will these stupid whip marks be gone?!" I asked myself.  
  
After i toke a shower i went on my computer. It was already setted up in my room. I went on my MsN.   
  
[!Mimi! Has Just Signed In]  
  
CindyBaby!: MIMI!  
  
!Mimi!: CINDY!  
  
CindyBaby!: howz it ova dere in Japan? Everything cool?  
  
!Mimi!: Yah itz awsome! I've missed you soo much! I didnt wanted to leave...but... you know i had to...  
  
CindyBaby!: Yah i know. I 4give u! :D whata nice friend eh? ;)  
  
!Mimi!: lol Yah, Oh so nice. I made a new friend today too! she lives in my apartment building.  
  
CindyBaby!: Datz cool! Meet any cute guyz? ;) hehe  
  
!Mimi!: You havent changed at all. Well Sora (my new friend) told me dat this really hot guy(1 of her friendz) Livez on da same floor as me.  
  
CindyBaby!: Lucky u. Would u ever go out w/him?  
  
!MImi!: Nope... I dun trust n e guyz at all.  
  
CindyBaby!: lol So r u gonna go lez now?  
  
!Mimi!: lol shure y not!  
  
CindyBaby!: Id go lez w/u but.. i luv my Joshy Woshy! :D  
  
!Mimi!: lol  
  
CindyBaby!: lol, well...we all missed u alot!   
  
!Mimi!: Dun worry i'll come visit asap. As soon as i 4get everything dat happend... :(  
  
CindyBaby!: Well Alrite if ya dun come by christmas i guezz we've gotta send presentz by mail. N remeber I Like CARz! :D lol  
  
!Mimi!: lol u already have like 10 carz! 3 from me 2!  
  
CindyBaby!: lol well u have like How many boatz!? 10?20? and i gave u 3 boatz n, n other 1 thiz year too!  
  
!Mimi!: :O!!! lol YAY n other boat! lookz like u'll get n other car from me thiz year too! I juss luv da ocean!  
  
CindyBaby!: lol n i juss luv da road!  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
!Mimi!: I've gotz visiterz... gotta go.... Bye! ttyl :(... n remeber! Mimi lubz u 2 death! ^.^!  
  
CindyBaby!: Rite back at ya sista! (T.T)*sniff sniff* BYE~!!!  
  
[!Mimi! has signed off]  
  
"Coming!"I shouted as i ran to the door.  
  
"Hey Meems!" Sora greeted her new friend.  
  
"Hey Sora! Sorry it toke me so long, i was chatting with a friend of mine on msn." Mimi apologized.  
  
"Thats Alriite"Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Oh and this is Matt Ishida. He lives right across from you. And this is my boyfriend Tai."Sora introduced.   
  
Matt was the guy with spiky blonde hair, he has the most beautiful blue eyes ever! He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans,a pair of skater shoes, and a black shirt thats way too big for him.  
  
Tai was the guy with REALLY spiky chocolate brown hair,and a bit messy too. He has chocolate brown eyes too. He was wearing the exact same thing as Matt, but his shirt was red.  
  
"Umm Hi." I said nervously. I wasn't really ready to trust any guys yet, so i was a bit nervous.  
  
"Hey ya Mimi!" Said the joyfull Tai.  
  
"Hey." Matt greeted in a flirty kinda voice.  
  
[Matt's POV]  
  
Wow, she's really hot. Maybe i should ask her out sometimes. She seems pretty nice, maybe i'll actually go steady with only 1 girl . hmmm who knows.  
  
"Matt she invited us in... now stop checking her out!"I snapped back to realaity when i heard what Tai said. I began to blush madly.  
  
"So Mimi Sora told us that you came from New York. Why'd you came here?" I asked her.  
  
"Umm well. I just wanted to get away from something." Mimi answered as her eyes began to tear up again.  
  
"Cut it out." Sora Muttered and elbowed me on the chest.  
  
"Oh Um sorry Mimi. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. Don't mind me...i say really stupid things 24/7." I told her proudly.  
  
"hehe, alright i'll try to remeber that." She told me.  
  
"Mimi i need to use your washroom." Sora told me.  
  
"Alright its just down that hall." Mimi told her and watched her get up.  
  
"I need the washroom too! Wait for me Sora!" Tai shouted and ran after Sora.  
  
"Hehe." Mimi laughed.  
  
"Umm SO Mimi, you want to go out for coffee some times?"I asked her.  
  
"Ugh i don't know... I don't like coffee." She Lied  
  
I can tell shes lieing. I said to myself.  
  
" I know your lieing. Cause your drinking Coffee right now." I told her.  
  
"Ohh Umm well i don't.." She said nervously.  
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Well... umm...." She stuttered  
  
[Mimi's POV]  
  
Great what am i going to say now???? I don't even know him and its my first day here and he wants to go out for coffee with me!? A.K.A that means a DATE! What should i say! I don't want to tell him what happend to me before. Just then I remebered the conversation i had with Cindy.  
  
"Sorry Matt I can't You see, Im a Lezbo and I get a weird feeling hagging out with guys so im sorry." I lied.   
  
What the hell did i just say!SHIT!  
  
"um your a lez?" He asked me in shock.  
  
A/N: Well what did ya think!? tell me! Cya later pplz! Peaches! Mwa! Azn sweetz Lubz ya 2 da Max Ya'll! 


	2. 2 I'll Win Your Trust

A/N:Hey Ya'll! thnx 4 reviewing my fic! Well herez da second chapter of da story. If u got any ideas for my fic u can tell me! and i'll try and squeze it in. well hope ya'll like thiz chapter. And *Mindy* ;) lol Mimi's not really lez... im juss using it as n excuse 4 her....but w/e read and find out! N remeber.... AznSweetZ Lubz U to Death! ;) Mwa!!!  
  
P.S. Matt,Mimi,Tai,Sora r 17 yrs old.  
  
and T.K,Kari r 14  
  
I'll Win Your Trust  
  
[Matt's POV]  
  
I think she's lieing... she lied the first time.... so i bet she's lieing right now.  
  
"You know, if you just don't wanna go out with me, its ok. You don't have to make up any lame excuse."I told her.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt I really am, your really a nice guy and all, but its just that i don't really trust any guys right now. So please don't get mad." Mimi said while looking down at the floor.  
  
"It's ok Mimi. I understand, but I'm just trying to be your friend." I said with a serious face.  
  
"Well thanks anyways. Maybe tomorrow, if i feel like it." She told me putting on a smile.  
  
"Alright."I said smiling at her too.  
  
~**Next Day**~  
  
[Mimi's POV]  
  
"Shit Im late!" I cried as I ran out of the washroom and put on my school uniform.  
  
"These Uniform are too green. Yuck" I said infront of the mirror.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"COMING!" I shouted and ran over to the door.  
  
I opened the door and i saw Sora all dressed up and ready. She was also with Matt,Tai, and another girl and guy.   
  
"Hey Mimi! You ready yet?" Sora asked me.  
  
"Yup just got to grab my bag, i'll be back in a flash." I answered.  
  
I ran to my room and grabbed my bag, but it on, and then went over to the kitchen and grabbed my self a muffin.  
  
"Ok. Im ready."  
  
~**Outside**~  
  
"Oh I forgot to introduce you guys! Mimi This is Kari. Shes Tai's little sister. And this is T.K. He's Matt's little brother." Sora introduced.  
  
"Um Hi!"I said.  
  
"Hi!" Both Kari and T.K said.  
  
~**Odaiba High**~  
  
"So Mimi where's your locker?" Sora asked me.  
  
"Umm its number 203" I answered.  
  
"Oh thats kinda right across from mine, I'll go show you where it is."She offered.  
  
"Alright. Hey Sora. What class do you have next?" I asked her.  
  
"umm I have Science. You?"Sora Asked.  
  
"Me too."I answered.  
  
"Cool! I'll show you where that is too!" She offered  
  
"hehe i guess you have to show me where ever single thing is. Sorry." I said to her.  
  
"Oh thats ok, I enjoy giving out tours!" She told me.  
  
I put all my books and my gym stuff in my locker and both me and Sora walked to our class.  
  
~**Science class**~  
  
"Alright Kids! We have a new student today. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa.(I think datz how u spell it.) Mimi Take a seat next to Matt please." The teacher ordered.  
  
"Ok."I answered.  
  
"Excuse me you have a call waiting for you in the office." The secretary said to our teacher.  
  
"Alright class i'll be back soon." The teacher told us and left the room.  
  
"So Mimi. How's it going?" Matt asked me.  
  
"Umm it's alright. Pretty freaked out throught. Im not that use to going to a new school with a hell lotta of new faces."I answered.  
  
"Yah, must be." Matt said to me.  
  
"So, Sora told me that you own a band. That's Cool. What's it called?" I asked  
  
"It's called The Teenage Wolfs. And I play the guitar and i'm also the lead singer too." He answered.  
  
"Ohh, Cool I just love guitars! They're soo cool!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Do you play?" He asked.  
  
"Nah... I don't know how too. My friend got me a guitar and a learn it yourself book, but.... it's kinda confussing so i quit." I replied.  
  
"If you want i can teach you." He offered.  
  
" Umm I don't know..." I said nervously.   
  
"Mimi whats wrong?"He asked me.  
  
"You know you can trust me right? Please tell me. All i want to do is help you. If its some bad about your past then you should tell someone and let it all out. Trust me you'll feel much better."He told me.  
  
"Alright, i guess i can trust you right? I mean you pretty nice so far, but how would i know that you won't betray me?" I asked Him.  
  
"If it makes you feel better I'll tell you one of my past live storys that no one else knows." He offered.  
  
"Umm Fine i guess."I said and toke the offer.  
  
"You go first."He said to me.  
  
"Ok, well you see back in New York, I had a boyfriend name Micheal. He was really nice and sweet at first but then one night he toke me out to the movies and after the movie he offer to walk me home, so i asked him if he would like something to drink before he goes. He said yes but right when i turn around he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom and started raping me,I didnt stop him cause he hit my head on the wall real hard and i was unconsious. And I also got these marks from when he whipped me with his belt." I explained and showed him my marks on my stomach.  
  
"Oh my god. MIMI You should of told the Police and you could of lock him up!."He said.  
  
"Yah but they won't believe me cause I don't have any prove that he did that to me."I exclaimed.  
  
"And that's why i don't trust guys, and i get all weird around them."I explained.  
  
"Now it's your turn." I told him.  
  
"Alright well, most people know this that me and T.K's mom and dad had a divorced, but im going to tell you why. And No one knows why, well when i was 10 and T.K was 8, my mom and dad would always fight with each other. One night my dad came home drunk and he started hitting me and my mom didn't even care, but if it was T.K, she would of stopped him no matter what. but anyways, my dad kept hitting me non stop so T.K went and stopped him and my dad started hitting him, so then my mom cut in and hit my dad and then they all started fighting, and when my dad was asleep my mom and T.K left and they didn't take me with them , she thinks it was all my fault that T.K got hurt, so she left. After she left my dad kicked me out of his house and wouldn't let me back in and he didn't even gave me any money, so i went and stole some of his money and got a apartment.   
  
Every night i keep wondering if anyone actually likes me. I mean i never had a girlfriend that likes me more then my looks, and my dad and mom never liked me either. They've always hated me cause they wanted a girl instead of a guy. But i guess thats how life goes." He told me as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Aww Im sorry Matt. You know you didn't have to tell me all that." I said.  
  
"Well I wanted to. Since you told me your story."Matt told me.  
  
~**Lunch Time**~  
  
It was lunch time and me and my friends went to sit by this big oak tree.  
  
"So Mimi I saw you and Matt talking earlier in Math today. You were so flirty with him, that was so cute!." Sora said with a wicked smile, and Tai went inside to get something.(Guess wut hes getting?? ;) )  
  
"I wasn't flirting! We were just talking!" I exclaimed.  
  
Later on they continue eatting they're lunch and Tai finally comes out with a Big water gun in his hands.  
  
He went a sprayed Mimi,Matt,and Sora. He soaked Mimi real bad so she went over to him and pour the rest of her ice tea on him. He was all sticky which made Tai sprayed her some more. Mimi was wearing a white T-shirt too which made all the guys in the field look at her and started whistling. Matt gave them a death glair, and all the guys turned around and continue what they were doing.   
  
"Ugh Im soo cold!"I shouted and started to shiver.  
  
Suddenly Matt put his shoulders around her and she put her head on his shoulders. And they stayed like that till the lunch bell rang.   
  
A/N: Well it's kinda short but im working on it! I just ran out of ideas for this chapter.   
  
But w/e! Tell me whatcha think! Toodlez! Mwa! 


	3. 3 I'll Win Your Trust

I'll Win Your Trust  
  
[Matt's POV]  
  
A few weeks has past by and Mimi and I are becoming real good friends. Sometimes we would get together and chat and stuff, but we're not going out. Some people think we are but we're not, but i wish.  
  
I went inside my bathroom and toke a shower. Half an hour later i came out in my P.J's aready. I had notthing else to do so I went on my Msn messenger and take a look at who's online.  
  
[Supa Rock star*!!! has signed on]  
  
[Supa Rock star*!!! was added to the conversation]  
  
Da 1 N onlee *MIMI*: Hey Matty!! :D  
  
(Sora)Tennis Luva: Hey Matt.  
  
(Tai)Soccer Hunk: Yo Matt my man!  
  
Supa Rock star*!!!: Hey guyz. Sup ya'll?  
  
Da 1 n onlee *MIMI*: OHhh nutting juss da same shit everyday.  
  
Tennis Luva: Hmm me? well i dunno????? juss bored i guess.  
  
Soccer Hunk: Im juss chilling w/da ladiez!  
  
Tennis Luva: YOU BETTER NOT BE!!! :@  
  
Soccer Hunk: Im j/k... j/k! ^.^;   
  
Tennis Luva: U better be! :@  
  
Soccer Hunk: c^3 Mwa! I luv u!N onlee u.  
  
Tennis Luva: ^o^!   
  
Da 1 n onlee *MIMI*: Aww look at da old couple fight! lol  
  
Tennis Luva: Who r u calling old!??!?!?  
  
Supa Rock star*!!!: WHoa calm down Sora. ^.^;  
  
Tennis Luva: Hm :P well gotta go cya guyz! Mwa!(K)  
  
[Tennis Luva has signed off]  
  
Soccer Hunk: Me 2 guyz im out. Cya!  
  
[Soccer Hunk has signed off]  
  
Mimi!: Well looks like its just the 2 of us now. (Mimi changed her name n so did matt)  
  
Matt(K): Yup! So how r u?  
  
Mimi!: Im ok... juss a bit sore from falling off my bike today w/Sora.  
  
Matt(k): Ouch... I'll make it better! BRB!  
  
Mimi!: K  
  
[Mimi's POV]  
  
I was waiting for Matt when the door bell rang. I walked over to the door and i saw Matt there.  
  
"Hey Matt." I greeted.  
  
"Hey." He said and then gave me a huge kiss on my lips. The kiss had alot of passion, it was great to feel soo safe with Matt.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked and broke our kiss.  
  
"Just to make you feel better after falling off your bike today." He said a smirked.   
  
"Hehe wanna come in?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." He answered.  
  
He walked over to the couch and toke a seat.   
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.  
  
"No thanks." He answered.  
  
[Matt's POV]  
  
I saw an old photo album. I opened it and saw lots of picture of Mimi and her Mom.  
  
"Aww you look so cute when you were little."I said.  
  
"hehe thanks." She laughed at my comment.  
  
"Whos she?" I asked  
  
"Thats my Mom."she said as her eyes got all teary.  
  
"Does she live in Odaiba are in New york?" I asked.  
  
"Neither. She died when i was 11." She said and began to cry.  
  
"Ohh im so sorry." I said begging for forgivness.  
  
I put my arms around her giving her a big hug and asked if shes ok. When she didn't answered i saw that she fell asleep. I laughed and got up then picked her up and brought her to her bed and laid her down. I was about to leave, but suddenly, she pulled me back and wouldnt let go of my arm. So i climed on her bed and slept beside her. I put my arms around her waist and fell asleep on her.  
  
(The Next Morning.)  
  
[Mimi's POV]   
  
"Hmmmm.... how did I get here? Huh? Matt?" I asked myself as I saw Matt still sound asleep.  
  
"Hey good morning Meems." Matt greeted still half asleep.  
  
"Hey Morning. Sorry I woke you up." I apologized.  
  
"hmm thats ok." He said as he got up.  
  
*RINGGGG*   
  
"I'll go get that." I said as i went over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I greeted over the phone.  
  
"Hey Mimi it's Cindy! I have some bad news! Ok, remeber Jennifer?" She asked me.  
  
"Umm Yah, she's Micheal's new girlfriend. right?" I answered.  
  
"Yah that's her! Well she was soo sad that Micheal broke up with her today and she also told me to warn you that Micheal is coming to Japan, Odaiba! And he's coming to take you back home with him!" She told me.  
  
"What?!" I screamed in to the phone.  
  
"Yah thats right you better watch out Meems! Well i gotta go Bye!" She said as she hanged up the phone.  
  
" Mimi? Who was that?" Asked Matt.  
  
"He's coming." I said all worried and scared.  
  
"Who is?" He asked.  
  
"Micheal."  
  
A/N: Hey! So how was that? It kinda toke me awhile cause i juss moved into mah house and sh8t soo yah it kinda toke me along time. Yah Yah i know my grammer is bad, and I dun give a sh8t cause i hate using proper grammer. It juss take so long for me! And I'm not "perfect" so my grammer sux! so dun give me n e sh8t about it. well tell me wut u think of it!!! Toodlez~! MWA! 


	4. 4 I'll Win Your Trust

I'll Win Your Trust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Mimi Calm down! He won't do anything to you I promise." Matt said as he gave me a kiss on my left cheek.  
  
"Matt please don't. I'm sorry I'm just scaried right now... and well you know." I told him Nervously.  
  
"Mimi, You know you can trust me." Matt said to me giving me a sad look.  
  
"My heart says i can but my mind doesn't." I explained.  
  
"That's alright Mimi, cause no matter what, I won't let Micheal get anywhere near you." Matt explained and gave me a smile.  
  
"Matt I think you should leave I kinda wanna be alone." I said as I gently pushed him out the door.   
  
"I'm sorry Matt but I just don't feel save around you right now." I told him as I closed the door.  
  
"Mimi! Open the door! MIMI!!!" Matt screamed as he banged on my door as loud as he could.  
  
"Matt! Please Go Away!" I shouted back as I started to cry.  
  
"Hey! Keep it down would you!" Yelled the neighbors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Geez what a bright sunny day out here today." Sora said to herself as she walked to her apartment's front door.  
  
"Hmm I maybe I'll go visit Mimi for a while." She said as she pressed Mimi's floor number on the elevator.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Go Away Matt!"   
  
"Umm... Matt? Mimi! It's Me! Sora!" She screamed at the door.  
  
"Ohh sorry about that, Here come in." I said and opened the door for Sora.  
  
"Hey whats up with you and Matt? Since when were you guys an item? And it seems like you guys had a fight... what happend? Sora asked looking all confused.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call us an item, and this morning Cindy, my friend from New York. Well she called and told me Micheal was coming back and all got all scar-"  
  
"Wait Wait Wait! Whos Micheal?"Sora asked me.  
  
In a minute or so i explained everything to Sora.  
  
"Ohhh I get it now. Aww Meems you know Matt wouldn't hurt you." Sora told me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Sooo Your Matt huh?" A guy in the shadow said.  
  
"Who are you! How do you know me!" Matt asked.  
  
"The names Micheal, and i saw you and Mimi all cuddling at your school the other day." Micheal Explain  
  
"Yah, And what are you going to do about it!"Matt shouted in his face.  
  
"I want you, to do what ever you can to hurt Mimi so she'll come running back to me and we'll be off to New york again. And if you won't do it... well lets just say, that Mimi will sufer more from me then you will."Micheal told him giving him no chioce.  
  
"If you lay one finger on her I'll snap your bones in half!" Matt shouted at him.  
  
"Fine. If you do your part. Then I'll leave Mimi alone and I'll return to New York and never come back. Is it a deal?" Micheal asked.  
  
"........It's a deal."  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for the delay ppl but i ran outta ideas! I rushed everything in too fast... but I'll try and fix it. Any ways enjoy this chappie! It mite be a while till i write another chappie cause i kinda wanna start a new story... cuz this one is kinda screwed.... sooooooo w/e! Juss keep on waiting! Cya! Tell me what u think! 


	5. 5 I'll Win Your Trust

I'll Win Your Trust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
It was another school day. I was trying my best to avoid Matt. I really feel bad for what I did to him but I was just so scared. Well how should I say sorry to him? Hmm how bout, " Matt Im sorry for what happend yesterday."? Hmm Yah! Thats what I'll Say!  
  
"Hey Meems! Doing Alright?" Sora asked me.  
  
"Yah I was just think of what to say to Matt."I explained.  
  
"Ohh I see. Well you know, he hasn't acted this way around anyother girl, I mean he was all crazy over you when he first met you. I think thats soo cute! Maybe you should give him a chance." Sora suggested.  
  
"I don't know....It's just that Matt seems like a player to me." I told her.  
  
"No way! He's not a player. If he has a thing for another girl while he was going out with a different girl. He would never cheat on her. I've know Matt since we were 4, and he's always been so quiet, but he's also really sweet too! Like once when I was like 4 Matt and I were getting an ice-cream but then mine fell on the ground, so he gave me his. He was soo sweet!" Sora told me.  
  
"Aww that was cute. I don't know, I think i should get to know him a little bit better, but i think i should say sorry first." I said and left to find Matt.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was looking for Matt from left to right but i couldn't find him anywhere, so I tried the football field, and there he was! Kissing some blonde head cheerleader! Sora was so wrong about him! He wasn't sweet at all! The nerve of that guy! Playing me like I'm some toy! I can't believe him! Guys like him just proves me right about guys! They're players, and when they're bored of you, they'll just go find some other women! UGh! Part of me was soo mad at him, but the other part of me feel sad, and heartbroken... I mean just when i get to know him, when i kinda get to trust him, he breaks my heart just like that! I couldn't hold back the tears that was coming down my face, so i just sat there, crying my eyes out.   
  
In a few minutes Sora found me sitting my a huge cherry tree crying, so she came over and sat down beside me.  
  
"Whats wrong Meems?" Sora asked looking all worried.  
  
"I saw him! He was kissing, her!" I said, still crying.  
  
"Whos Him? And whos Her?" She asked me.  
  
"Matt! He was kissing Laura! The head of the cheerleader squad!" I explaided to her as i got up and wiped my tears off with my arms.  
  
"Ohh Mimi... Im so sorry!" Sora said as she got up and gave me a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well thatz the 5th chappie! the next one might talk a while... but I'll try to update it asap!   
  
Toodlez!!!  
  
Smoochie Smoochie! ;) 


	6. 6 I'll Win Your Trust

A/N: Im back! hehe ya itz been along time since ive updated this story but im back now! HEHE well it kinda toke me a while to think of this... yah and im kinda too lazy to update too. but i was ova at my grandmaz house soo it waz soo boring! i soo glad to b home! well as much as i would like u to hear me go on and on but i gotta get to da story rite? unless u dun wanna read it....? hehe nah i dun care if u dun wanna read it cuz heres da next chapie n e wayz!! it mite b da last. but i wont noe if i keep on talking so here ya go!  
  
I'll Win Your Trust.  
  
by aznsweetz!  
  
scinence class  
  
------x-------  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
Everyone was copying the notes that was on the bored, and I mean everyone! Yup Even Tai!Amazing? I know!. It was pretty boring in Science class, and my hand hurts like hell! That man can sure write!. Well I was sitting beside Matt and I tried soo hard not to look at him, but i couldn't, I stole a quick glance at him and slowly turned away. I think he didn't noticed. He was too busy copying the notes on the board.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I was copying my notes like everyone else, suddenly I saw Mimi toke a glance at me. I looked back at the board and smiled, I really like Mimi, but I didn't want anything to happend to her so I had to agree with him. Well it really hurted me to see Mimi so sad like this. All because of ME! Ugh Im so mad!  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Alright class im going to go call my doctor, so finish copying the notes! and tests on friday!" the teacher said and left the room.  
  
As soon as the teacher left everyone got out of their seat and went to see their friends,but of coruse, I didn't. I stayed in my chair and keep on writing my notes. I saw Matt got up and walked over to Laura, and gave her a real long passionate kiss on the lips. It made my eyes teared up, but I blinked it away. And continue on my notes.  
  
Lunch  
  
-----------x-------------  
  
It was lunch time, thank god Science class was over!   
  
I got my lunch and walked over to the table that Sora, Tai, T.K., and Kari was sitting.  
  
"Hey guys." I greeted.  
  
"Hey" the others said and made room for me to sit.  
  
We all ate our lunch in slience.  
  
"Hey Meems is it true that you and Matt are an idem?" Tai asked stupidly.  
  
Suddenly Sora stepped on his foot and he began to scream.  
  
"Ah... No not any more i guess." I told them and continue on eating my lunch.  
  
"What happend?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Thats What happend." I told him and pointed at Matt and Laura walking together, hand in hand.  
  
"Ouch. Sorry Meems, Matt's usally a nice guy and wouldn't do a thing like that to hurt you." T.K. explained.  
  
"Hey guys. This is my sexy girlfrined, Laura." Matt greeted and introduced Laura to us.  
  
"Hey" Everyone greeted but me.  
  
"Gotta go guys I just lost my appetite." I said and left the table.  
  
"Ya me too, wait up MIMI!" Sora left and threw her lunch away.  
  
"Matt I gotta use the lil girls room be right back ok?" Laura told him  
  
"Yah sure" He said and gave her a lil kiss on the lips.  
  
-----------x--------------  
  
"Hey MIMI!" Laura shouted as she ran infront of me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked her as nicely as I could.  
  
"I know your lil history with Matt, and Matts mine now! So don't you EVER take him away from me! Its bad enough that you toke every single guy in the school! So don't EVER take Matt from me or you'll be sorry."  
  
"Why would I wanna take Matt from you? Pshh He's all yours!" I told her and went over to my locker.  
  
-----------x--------------  
  
"Hey whats the deal with you and Mimi?" Tai asked as he stuff his sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"Sorry can't tell."Matt said.  
  
"Matt lets go!" Laura shouted and dragged Matt away from the table.  
  
"Alright, Cya guys!" He shouted to the others, and let Laura dragged him away.  
  
-----------x---------------  
  
Yah Yah I noe I noe its short! Owell thats all i could think of rite now but I'll update asap! cya! 


	7. 7 I'll Win Your Trust

A/N: Herez da next chappie! sry 4 da delay but i dunno what to do! This mite suck but w/e.I tried!  
  
I'll Win Your Trust.  
  
July.30/03  
  
by aznsweetz!  
  
Mimi's place  
  
-----x-----  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Sora you're here!" I said excitedly and sad at the same time.  
  
"Yah what did you wanted to tell me?"She asked.  
  
"My dad got me a plane ticket back to New York *Sniff* so I can visit my moms grave. And he's been thinking about moving me back!" I explained and cried on Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Aww Meems I don't want you to go! We're getting along soo good!" Sora said and began to cry too.  
  
"I'm leaving when school ends, that means I only get to see you for 4 more weeks!" I told her and cried even more.  
  
"Try begging your dad!" Sora told me.  
  
"Yah I'll try."  
  
-----x-----  
  
Matt's Place  
  
"Hey Matt, you heard the news?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yah... I'm gonna miss her."  
  
"So you still do have a thing for her eh?"  
  
"Yah...I've always have!"  
  
"Then what about Laura? Your "hot" new girlfriend!"  
  
"Listen I... well... you wouldn't understand."  
  
-----x-----  
  
"But dad!"  
  
"No buts Mimi! You're coming back to New York!"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Cause from what I heard from Micheal, if gotten bad, and dating guys from left to right! I don't want my baby girl to be a slut!"  
  
"First of all dad, Micheal is lying! 2nd of all I'm not bad, I'm not even doing bad in school! and I'm not dating guys from left to right! I haven't even dated 1 guy since I've got here! And I'm not your little girl anymore! I can be a slut if I want to dad! But I'm not one! Cause I don't wanna! I've got great friends here and I don't wanna lose that again! So no matter what you say I'm not leaving Odaiba!" I shouted into the phone and hanged up right before my dad could say anything.  
  
-----x-----  
  
"Life really sucks right now, first I lost my mom, and now the guy I really like, and I might lose my friends! Great! And now its raining, and I'm lost!" I said in my head.  
  
I went over to a bench and said down, looking down at my shoes and began to cry.  
  
-----x-----  
  
"Why does Mimi have to leave now! Should I tell her how I feel? But will she trust me? Will she believe what I did was all cause of Micheal? " Matt said to himself.  
  
-----x-----  
  
"Hey there sexy." said a voice behind Mimi.  
  
I turned around and found Micheal behind me! I got up and ran! but it was no use, he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and knocked me out with his elbow. He picked me up and toke me to his hotel room.  
  
-----x-----  
  
Normal POV  
  
"God your sexy Mimi... I missed that body soo much." Micheal said and she toke her clothes off.  
  
"Im gonna have you all to myself, no one else can have you!"  
  
A few minutes later I woke up and found Micheal on top of me! ( I'm not gonna get into details.) I quickly grab a lamp and smashed it on his head. I toke the bed sheets and used it to cover myself with it and ran out the doors of his hotel room.   
  
I can't believe it! He did it to me again! I kept on running, not looking at the traffic lights, the lights turned red, but I kept on running across the street, and before I knew it, I was hit by a huge ice truck.( you noe one of those trucks that carries lots and lots of bags of ice. You knoww those BIG ones.)  
  
I could hear people shouting and whispering. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was this guy with spikey blonde hair.  
  
-----x-----  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I went out for a walk since the rain has stopped now. I walked along the park and crossed a few streets. There seems to be a whole crowed of people looking at something in the middle of the street.  
  
"Some guy must of ran over a cat again." I said to myself.  
  
I walked over there, tring to get a look at that cat. But then someone accidently pushed me and I ended up face to face with a person, lying there on the floor. I shook my head and toked another look.   
  
"MIMI!"   
  
A/N:well how was it???? 


	8. 8 I'll Win Your Trust

A/N: Alriite guyz this is gonna b a sad chappie cuz Mimi dies...*sniff sniff*  
  
HAHA J/K! I wouldn't make her die! shez to important in to die now am i rite!? cuz no mimi means no mimato and datz bad!:D HEHE well herez da next chappie! enjoy!  
  
*note*  
  
'....'-sum1z thinking.  
  
I'll Win Your Trust  
  
by aznsweetz  
  
-----x-----  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
The sun just started to rise, birds were singing so loud, and woked up Mimi from her coma.(It could happen rite?)   
  
'ugh where am I?'  
  
'Oh god! My legs hurts!'  
  
"Mimi Your awake?" Matt said and ran up to my hospital bed.  
  
"Get away from me!" I screamed. I didn't want him to get near me, I was so scared! After what I experienced with Micheal, I didn't trusted any guy.  
  
"Mimi whats wrong?" He asked me as he got even closer to me.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" I screamed and threw my pillows at him and began to cry.   
  
Matt was about to take another step when Sora and Tai came in.  
  
"Mimi are you ok?" Sora asked.  
  
"Im Fine." I said, taking my hands and wiped my eyes clean with it.  
  
"Hey Meems!" Tai said and came over to my bed.  
  
"Get away!"I shouted again.  
  
"Whoa whats wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Please just get away from me you guys! Don't Hurt me!" I plead.  
  
"Umm maybe you guys should go, while I talk to her." Sora told them and I watched the two boys left.  
  
" soo Mimi whats wrong? Why don't you want to see Matt and Tai?"   
  
"Oh Sora! It was horrible! Micheal did it again! He raped me! And I'm just scared that they'll hurt me!"  
  
"You know that they would never do that."   
  
"Yah but how would you know! I've know Micheal all my life, he's been sweet to me, nice to me and even caring... and now look what he did to me!"  
  
-----x-----  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go get a drink you want anything Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"No thanks." Matt said and toke a seat in the little orange chairs outside of Mimi's room.  
  
A doctor walked by and was about to walk inside Mimi's room.  
  
"Hey excuse me! Doc! Do you know when Mimi will be out of the hospital anytime soon?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well from the looks of her x-rays, both her legs are damaged, and her hips are sprain, so I don't know when she'll be getting out yet, I gotta take another x-ray and see if her legs are going to heal are not. If its not she won't be able to walk for awhile, but you have to help her walk again, if she just keep on staying in her bed and don't give her legs any exercise then she might never be able to walk again." The doctor told Matt and went inside Mimi's room.  
  
The doctor told Mimi thats going to happen to her and Mimi got real upset and Sora and the doctor left the room to giver her some space.  
  
-----x-----  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Hey Where's Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"He went to get a drink, I think he got lost." I told her and began to chuckle.  
  
"That's not funny!"Sora said and playfully punched him.  
  
"Hey, why was Mimi acting like that when me and Tai was there?"  
  
" Well Micheal... he raped her again. And she got real scared so when ever shes around guys she would get all uncomfortable, and Mimi really did like you before all of this happend, its just that she was scared when she found out that Micheal was coming to Odaiba, and she saw you and Laura together made her real sad, soo she's mainly scared of you, she thinks if she likes you again you would hurt her and shatter her heart again." Sora explained.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go find Tai." Sora said and left to find Tai.  
  
'Ugh I'm soo stupid! Why did I listen to Micheal! I should of just said no and watch over Mimi 24-7!' I got so mad I punched the wall behind me, leaving a fist mark on the wall.  
  
"I'll win your trust, Mimi. Just watch me, I won't hurt you again, I promiss ." I whispered and left the hospital to find that bastared Micheal.  
  
A/N: I noe I noe SHORT! Sorry Micheal luvaz but Micheal is gonna die nex chappie.... I noe i'm sorry for making Micheal sucha bad guy... I juss needed a guy that Mimi noes in america, and Micheal was the only one dat came to mind.... I mean I like Micheal and all!(Hez cute too ;) But.... I like Matt more...and Matt looks better with mimi...and vice versa. Well Mimi and Micheal looks good together too...but Matts my fave guy! so he can't b a bad boi! well I'm SORRY MICHEAL! :'( Plz 4give meh! 


	9. A Note from Me,Bella Plus a vote!

A/N:! Hey Ok last chapter I said Micheal was going to die right?? Well I'm not quiet sure anymore.... sooo please tell me what you want alright?? Do u want Micheal to die or not?  
  
If i got enough votes i'll continue on..... but if i don't have enough votes.... i'm going to be all confused n don't know what to do! Sooo VOTE VOTE VOTE! The less votes I get.... the longer It'll take me to write chapter 9.... so do ur voteingz!  
  
Micheal: Please I don't Want to die!!!  
  
Matt: Tee Hee Hee DIE Micheal DIE!  
  
Mimi:.... eh? Don't ask me.  
  
Micheal: Please Bella! I can't die yet! I want MIMI!  
  
Mimi: eww..(no offence micheal luvaz)  
  
Bella: Sorry Micheal...not my choice... its the readers choice! ;) 


	10. 9 I'll Win Your Trust

A/N:! Alriite...... most of da peeps said Micheal should die.... soooo I guess Micheals gonna die! *sniff Sniff* sorry micheal!  
  
Micheal: I guess datz da end of Micheal!....but I'll b back! Muahahahaha  
  
Matt: Yay he dies! *Does a silly dance on the table.*  
  
Mimi: Yay Dance your booty off Mattie! ;)  
  
Bella: ^.^; Okk... Now On with da story!  
  
-----x-----  
  
I'll Win Your trust  
  
By Bella Chan  
  
Aug.5.03(Wendsday)(1:16am)  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I was running around everywhere trying to look for Micheal. I've been running for atleast an hour, and I don't see him anywhere! I was getting soo fed up! I was about to give up, but just then I saw Micheal walking to a hotel across the street.   
  
I went inside the hotel, still folowing him. I let him went inside the elevator, as I stayed on the main floor. I looked up and watched the square things light up.(hmm its hard to explain but its those things datz above the elevator and it says numbers of da floor on it and when it lights up it means dat da elevator was there.... u noe! those thingz) The elevator stoped on the 4th floor, so I ran up the stairs to the 4th floor and saw Micheal just entered his room.  
  
I waited a few seconds before I knocked on his door.   
  
Right infront of my face was Micheal. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Hey Matt. What brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"You! Thats what! You lil bastard. You said you would leave Mimi alone!" I screamed in his face.  
  
"I did?? Hmm Guess you were just hearing things."  
  
I got real mad now and toke my fist and punched him right in the face. He was bleeding from his nose. I pushed him insided and closed the door behind me. He grabbed my arm, pulled me to his bed. He toke a chair and smacked it on my head. It hurt like hell! And now I got madder and toke my legs and kicked him down below.(u noe where;) Then I grabbed the chair in his hand and smacked it on his head 10 times, then I picked him up and threw him out the window, and quickly ran out of the hotel as fast as I could.  
  
-----x-----  
  
"Man, what did I do that for?! I killed him! I'm still to young to go to jail! I'm not ready for it!" I screamed as I walked home.  
  
"I guess I should calm down and pretend like it never happend." I wispered softly to myself.  
  
-----x-----  
  
I came across this flower shop, and thought that I should get Mimi a get well card, and some flowers. So I went inside and got her 12 dozen red roses. It was wrapped with pink laced fabric, and pink ribbons.(You know how they look like rite?) I got her a card that said, "I'm sorry for putting you in all this pain. I should of looked out for you. Well I hope you'll get well soon. Much love... Matt." I toke the card and placed it on top of the roses.  
  
I paid for the flowers and hoped into my green Honda S2000 comvortable. I gently placed the roses on the front seat of the car and headed stright to the hospital.  
  
I was half way there and suddenly I remebered that I was still going out with Laura! I toke my cell phone out and called her.  
  
"Hello?" She answered  
  
"Hey it's me Matt."  
  
"Hey sweetie!"   
  
"Listen, I'm not sure how to put it but... It's over!"  
  
"What!? What are you talking about!?"  
  
"I said it's over! As in, We're not going out anymore!"  
  
"But what did I do wrong?!"  
  
"Everything! I never even liked you in the first place!"  
  
"Did that whore told you to say this!?"  
  
"What whore?"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Mimi's not a whore! You are! Now stay out of my life!" I shouted into the phone and hanged up on her before she could say anything.  
  
-----x-----  
  
Hospital....  
  
I walked into Mimi's room, and saw that she was still sleeping like an angel. So I gently placed the flowers beside her, gave her a little kiss on the forehead and left.   
  
'Mimi, I'm soo sorry, If I could go back in time, I would fix this whole mess, I'm soo sorry.' I thought, as I exit the front lobby's doors.  
  
-----x-----  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
'I was having the best dream ever! I dreamt that me and Matt worked things out and we were the happiest couple! I had my head on his shoulder, and he had his head on my head. Suddenly he gave me a little peck on my forehead that seemed soo real, but I know that it was too good to be true.'   
  
A few secounds later I woke up and found a bouquet of flowers beside me. The flowers were lovely, and smelt so fresh! I picked up a little card that was on top of the roses, and read it. After reading the note, I slowly smiled and thought of Matt for the rest of the day. It was the first time I ever smiled ever since I've got here.  
  
A/n:! Well datz the 9th chappie! hope you all enjoyed it! plz review and i'll get the next one done asap! Cya! 


	11. 10 I'll Win Your Trust

A/N:! Heres da last chapter...I hope u all enjoyed reading this.... I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers and fans!!! deres to many to name, but u noe who u r!   
  
-----x-----  
  
I'll Win Your trust  
  
By Bella Chan  
  
Aug.10.03(sunday)(12:08pm)  
  
Matt's POV  
  
It's been 2 weeks, and Mimi still hasn't been better yet. Everyday at 12:00pm I would get her roses and then gave her a kiss on the cheeks or her forehead, while she was sleeping.  
  
Well It was 12 o'clock again and it was time to visit Mimi. I walked inside the front lobby of the hospital and went up to Mimi's room. I placed the flowers where I always do, right beside her head on the pillow. Then I gave her a little peck on the cheeks. I was about to leave but she grabbed my arm. Her eyes opened and stared right into mine.  
  
"Thanks, for the roses." She said.  
  
"No problem, it was kinda my fault your in all this... I'm sorry." I apologized to her.  
  
"Hey it wasn't your fault."  
  
"So how's your leg? Can you walk."  
  
"Not really, Sora and Tai has been helping me all week... but, I can't even walk more then two steps."  
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind."  
  
-----x-----  
  
"Here gemme your hand." I told her as she did what I said.  
  
"Alright, stand up and take 1 step at a time." I ordered.  
  
She was walking a little, but still a little shaky and slow.  
  
After a few minutes she could walk like a normal person again!  
  
"Thanks Matt!" She said and gave me a hug as she jumped up and down, causing me to fall on top of her.  
  
"Hey no problem."   
  
-----x-----  
  
*!3 Months later.!*  
  
It's been 3 months sinces I killed Micheal and sinces me and Mimi made up. I've moved to her apartment, and we lived happily ever after.  
  
-----x-----  
  
*!The next day!*  
  
Me and Mimi was sleeping on the couch after watching Lord of the rings.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door and woke both of us up, I walked up to the door and saw a police men, standing right infront of our door.  
  
"Umm How can we help you?" I asked  
  
"Is there a Matt Ishida here." He asked.  
  
"Umm yah. Thats me."  
  
"Matt Ishida, your under arrested for murdering Micheal. Please come back to the station with me." He said and handcuffed my hands together.  
  
"Wait! Can I just say bye to my girlfriend."  
  
"Fine, but make it quick."  
  
"Mimi... I'm sorry...I guess this is good bye."I told her as my eyes teared up.  
  
"Matt...This isn't goodbye, cause I'll wait for you! No matter how long your going to be in jail for. I'll visit you everyday!" She told me and gave me a kiss on my lips... This was going to be the last kiss from her for a while. But I know its going to be worth the wait.  
  
A/n:! Well how was it!? I might rite a sequal to this... but it's gonna take some time cuz school is gonna start soon, my uncle is coming 4 a visit from da U.S. and I'm getting a dog!:D  
  
Sooo I'll try.! Thanks for the reviews! They've been soo cheerful! :D Cya all later! MUAH! 


	12. SequelBack With You

Back With You  
  
By:AznSweetZ!  
  
A/N: Well I finally wrote the sequel 2 "I'll Win Your Trust." Hope You'll like it! I didn't really know what 2 put on it… n how should I write it… but thanks 2 Queen Of Sugar Plum Fairies' idea! This sequel is dedicated to all my reviewers out there! Thanks for all the support! This is for all of you out there!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characterz or any thing!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[4 years later]  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
He's coming back! Finally! For 4 whole years, I've been waiting, and waiting for him, and now its time! I'm so happy! I thought as I got dressed.  
  
I put on my make up and dashed out the door as soon as I was ready.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[Odaiba Jail]  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Well I did my time and now I can get out of this hell hole. It was no fun at all! We had garbage duty everyday for 5 hours, and we've got to wash every single dishes, and cook the others breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The worse thing was that I couldn't see my love, Mimi 24/7. Now I really get to see her! I thought happily in my head as I walked up the front gate and waited for Mimi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MIMI!" I shouted, and ran up to her to give her a great big hug.  
  
"MATT!" She shouted back happily.  
  
"I missed you so much Meems." I told her as she cried on my shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too! Its been so lonely without you." She replied  
  
"C'mon lets go home." I said and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and walked home.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
[3 years later]  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tai and Sora got married 2 years ago and has two children, Andrea is 6 years old and Max is 12. Tai is a professional lawyer, while Sora just stay at home and rest, take care of the children and of course hang out with Mimi and Kari.  
  
-----------  
  
Kari and T.K lives just a few blocks away from Sora and Mimi. They just gotten married and went straight to they're honey moon, and Kari is now 2 months pregnant. T.K works as a professional chief and Kari works as a kindergarten teacher.  
  
---------------  
  
Matt and Mimi are still not married, they have a 2 year old daughter name Erika. She has deep blue eyes like her father and silky hair just like her mother. They're currently planning they're wedding out right now and is planning on having it on Feb.14, Valentines day. Matt works as a cop now, which is really unbelievable, and Mimi is a part time magazine model.   
  
Looks like everyone lives happily ever after... except for Micheal of course.   
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: yea kinda tired rite now soo it mite be a lil weird and crappy. I know I know its short! Well sorrryy! I tried! I just don't know how 2 make a good sequel! Well I'll be writing other stories when I have time soo stick around! Also I hope you'll liked it… I don't care if you don't but tell meh wut u thing of it! 


End file.
